un dimanche normal
by zoubi2320
Summary: le dimanche d'une jeune fille amoureuse.


Bonjour, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. cette fan-fiction contient des scènes d'amour entre des personne de même sexe. donc si tu n'aime pas ca il y a une petite croix rouge en haut a droit sur la qu'elle tu peux cliquer. Sinon bonne lecture :3

Ça fait quatre ans que je la connais et deux moins qu'on est ensemble. Alors quand elle me regard avec ce sourire sadique, je sais directement qu'elle va me faire quelque chose, mais quoi. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne va pas être un truc tout gentil, tout rose.

Mon téléphone sonne ce qui me sort de me penser. Je réponds, c'est ma mère, elle m'appelle juste pour que je garde les enfants de ma sœur cette après-midi. J'accepte a contre cœur, car je voudrais tellement rester avec elle. Mais aussi, car je suis jalouse du "bonheur". Elle vit "heureuse", dans une "super" maison, a des enfants (des faux jumeaux pour être plus précis) et un "magnifique" mari qui ne fait pas des heures de malade pour qu'il ne finisse pas le moins à manger des pattes. Sur le coup, elle est peut-être chanceuse. Mais en y repensent, elle a tout ça, car elle a toujours était sérieuse, mais trop. Je suis sur quelle ne doit pas profiter de tout ce qu'elle a correctement. Alors que moi, je suis heureux dans mon petit studio, avec mes pattes et mes câlins du soir après une dure journée.

Je me prépare à partir et une fois que j'ai mangé. Je me suis lavé et habiller. Je lui fais un bisou sur le front pour lui souhaiter bon courage pour préparer son plan machiavélique. Alors je pars travailler un dimanche. Le seul jour où on peut profiter l'une de l'autre.

La journée commencée bien, il voulait allait à la plage. Sur le chemin Grégoire (le fils de ma sœur, le plus vieux des deux) fit un mouvement un peu maladroit et il tomba. Il s'était égratigné le genou et déchirer le pantalon par la même occasion. C'est alors que Siana (la plus jeune des deux) le réconcilia sur la blessure en lui fessant un bisou et en disant que le pantalon peut être recouse. Bon, je pense que se seras dur, mais elle n'a pas vraiment menti. Mais je les trouve tellement minions entre frère et sœur. J'expert que malgré leurs cinq ans, ils resteront en bonne entente comme ça toute leurs vis. Une fois rentrée de la promenade à la plage pour faire des pâté de sable, je vois Siana protéger son frère des oiseaux qui lui font peur ou loin en leur courant, après, en poussant des cris. Alors que moi, je le porte dans les bras, car il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endort sur place. Ils me font penser un peu à moi et mon petit frère. Car nous somme trois enfants dans la famille. Ma grande sœur, mon petit frère et moi. Je m'ente encore avec mon frère dans un certain sens. Vu qu'il a fugué de la maison et je suis la seule personne de la famille à qui il envoie de temps en temps du courir des différents endroits où il fait, ces études.

Une fois arrivé chez eux, je mets les deux enfants au lit, car il commence à être en peut à deux à l'heure. Du coup, j'en profite pour demander à ma copine ce qu'elle fait. Elle ne me répond pas, du coup, je décide d'appeler ma sœur pour savoir les raisons de mon babysitting. Elle ne me répond pas, du coup, je décide d'appeler ma sœur pour savoir les raisons de mon babysitting. Puis elle me raccrocher au nez. Je regard mes sms à nouveau, mais aucune nouvelle d'elle.

La fin de la matinée est vite arrivée et vers 21h, ma sœur et son époux rentrent et me mettent à moitié à la porte sans un seul remerciement. À je vous jure que ci, il n'y avait pas les deux petits, je les aurais laissé se débrouiller. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu m'offrir un verre d'eau au mois pour me remercier. Mais nous, ils sont docteurs et banquiers du coup, ils ne peuvent pas se l'autoriser. Moi, je suis l'artiste de la famille du coup vus, je ne fais pas ce qu'il voulait. Ils me laissent tout seul me débrouiller. C'est sûr, il me voit plus en autre chose qui pays mieux. Bon, c'est vrai que si ma copine n'était pas là, je serais à la rue. Elle est la seule personne que j'ai. C'est vrai qu'on a quand même un peu de mal à payer nos impôts. Elle avec son salaire de petite développeuse de jeux vidéo. Elle est comme moi, elle vit ça passion. Mais elle elle peut vraiment en vivre toute seule.

Toujours pas de nouvelle d'elle depuis le message que je lui suis envoilé. Une fois au studio, je remarque les volette sont fermer et qu'il n'y nul par de la lumière dans l'apart. Elle est peut-être partie avec des copines en boite. Bon, je cherche mes clefs dans mon sac et ouvre la porte. Je rentre dans l'apart et remarque que la pièce est entièrement plongé dans le noir, a par une bougie pauser sur le comptoir de la cuisine Américain qui dégage une légère odeur de lavande. Je sens la porte se fermer et je me retourne pour sentir ces douces lèvres se poser sur les miens pour finalement faire rencontrer dans un baiser violent et doux à la fois ça langue avec la mienne. Puis une fois le baiser fini, je me rencontre que ma petite amie ne porte que des sous-vêtements légers.

-« mais tu fais quoi habiter comme ça ? ».

Elle pausa son index sur ma bouche pour que je me tue. Puis elle attrapa ma main pour me tirais jusqu'à notre chambre. Ou elle me poussa délicatement sur le lit pour me rembrasser tendrement. Une fois le baiser rompu, elle m'enleva mon haut et puis mon bas avec sensualité. Alors c'est ça son idée depuis ce matin ? Je décide de contrer son plan en prenant le dessus. Je poussai son épaule droite puis me mis à califourchon sur elles, en plaque ces bras au-dessus de sa tête sur le matelas. Puis je lui fis un long french kiss, mais plus sauvagement cette fois-ci. Et de fil en aiguille, apres qu'elle que cris et gémissement de plaisir, je me coucher sur le matelas pour pouvoir reprendre une respiration un temps sois peut plus calme. Elle pausa ça tête sur mon épaule. Qui en plus de la fatigue la fit très vite tomber dans un profond sommeil. C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas très riche, mais on est heureux comme ça. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Et tout ça me convient bien. En tout qu'à moi ça me va comme ça. Soudain, je sentis qu'elle venait de se réveiller et elle me regarder avec, c'est petit yeux tellement irrésistible. Je lui dis :

-« bonne nuit ma baka ».

-« demain après le boulot ça te dit qu'on aille voir un orphelinat pour adopter ? ».

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Pour lui dire oui. Puis lui fit un bisou sur le front et je la rejoins dans les bras de Morphée en rêvent de l'après-midi de demain et a quoi aller ressembler notre nouvelle fille.


End file.
